


to grow old in

by cupidgent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, WandaVision spoilers, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgent/pseuds/cupidgent
Summary: wanda and vision have big plans for their life together
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	to grow old in

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first time writing a marvel fic in like 2 years omg. but anyways, i wrote this immediately after watching episode 8 of wandavision because i needed a way to deal with all the sadness that it caused me. this is super short and might be super shitty but i didn't wanna work on it for too long. anyways thanks for reading!

“Westview?” Wanda read the slip of paper in her hand out loud. Slowly, she reached for the remote to pause the tv as Vision took a seat next to her on the hotel bed they were currently sharing. 

“We previously discussed finding a suitable place of residency, so I took the liberty of searching for one I thought you might approve of.” Vision smiled as he looked over his girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“New Jersey? Where is that?” Wanda lowered the paper as she looked up at Vision, a curious smile creeping across her face. “It borders the southern area of New York. Approximately 2 hours away from the compound for reference.” Vision explained.

Wanda paused for a moment, taking her time to process things. “Do you really think we can do this?” She asked, turning her head to look out the open window. It was dark outside with a slight breeze and Wanda observed the swaying branches of the tree that sat a few feet away from the window. 

Vision leaned closer in confusion. “Do what?”

“Live a normal life. Like normal people. We aren’t exactly…”

“I believe we can.”

Wanda perked up, turning back to Vision. “You do?”

“Of course, my love,” Vision gently grasped Wanda’s free hand and pressed it to his lips. “We may not fit what other people view as normal, but I believe that what really matters is what’s normal to us and us alone.”

Wanda smiled at that but, the expression was soon replaced by uneasiness. “But what if our neighbors hate us? Do you really think we could be happy surrounded by people who would want us gone?”

Vision carefully moved his hands to the sides of Wanda’s arms, rubbing them up and down in an attempt to reassure her. “I don’t know what the citizens of Westview would feel about us, nor could I make a fair estimate. However, we’ve made this unpleasant accords situation work. I have no doubt that whatever challenge we face in Westview, we’ll be able to overcome it.”

Wanda gave into Vision’s reassurance and relaxed her body. Meeting his gaze yet again, she sighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more, my dear.” Vision leaned closer and Wanda closed the gap between them with a soft, loving kiss. Once they pulled away, Wanda lifted a hand to cup Vision’s cheek.

“So this is official. We’re really doing this?” 

Vision nodded. “If it’s what you desire. Although to be truthful, I have made plans to officially buy the land, but I was just waiting for your approval before taking any sort of action, of course.” He let out a nervous chuckle.

Wanda playfully rolled her eyes, scooting forward to hug her boyfriend. Vision wrapped his arms around her in response, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“This is all I’ve ever dreamed of. Finding the man of my dreams, buying a house, maybe even starting a family one day. It’s like… I get to live in my favorite sitcoms. Just think of the life we could have together!” Wanda sighed happily. 

Vision adjusted his head to look at Wanda, pure adoration visibly displayed across his face. “Yes… just think. This could be the perfect place to grow old together in.”

“To grow old in…” Wanda repeated, lifting her head up. “I’d like that.”

“As would I.” Vision placed a kiss atop Wanda’s head before pulling her into another embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> @mcumiller on twitter


End file.
